Patent Document 1 conventionally discloses a structure for attaching a cover (blocking member) for blocking an opening, which is provided for the case, to a case (attachment object member) including therein an air passage through which air flows.
More specifically, the opening provided for the case in Patent Document 1 is formed to dispose a filter that removes foreign substances mixed in air, inside the air passage from the outside of the case. A notch portion is formed at the opening edge part of this opening, and a clamping pawl part having an L-shape in section for clamping the opening edge part of the opening is formed at the cover.
After the clamping pawl part of the cover is inserted into the notch portion of the case, the attaching structure in Patent Document 1 slides (displaces) the cover, such that the opening edge part of the opening is clamped in the clearance between the clamping pawl part and a main body part of the cover, to thereby attach the cover to the case.